


Réticence -De nouveau ici-bas

by Lioheij (Cillo89)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Broken Families, Celebrations, Cemetery, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Restaurants, Resurrection, Reunions, Sad, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillo89/pseuds/Lioheij
Summary: Le destin priva Eren Jäger de ses amis et de sa famille il y a treize ans. Contre les lois de la science, de l'éthique et de la morale, Eren réapparait et tout le monde doit se préparer à son retour ici-bas. Il cherche à reconstruire ce que sa mort a détruit, mais apprend bien vite que personne n'a chômé, et que ses amis ne sont plus ceux qu'il a connus...
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Envole-toi jusqu'aux cieux

**Author's Note:**

> Salut, voici l'une de mes premières fics sur SNK. Elle ne contient pas de spoilers pour la saison 4 (qui va sortir bientôt). Elle est grandement inspirée de la série coréenne "Reunited Worlds". J'espère que vous aimerez!

## 17 mars 2018

« Au moins, il fait grand soleil aujourd’hui, commente Connie en souriant d’innocence. Ça craint de rester debout sous la pluie. Ça sert juste à me rendre malade.

-Grave. En plus, c’est quand même mieux de leur rendre visite quand il fait beau, ajoute Armin. Je me sens toujours mieux, après. »

Ils pénètrent le cimetière en discutant de légèretés. Aucun n’a de fleurs. Cela fait des années qu’ils n’apportent plus de fleurs, sachant pertinemment qu’il n’y a personne pour en prendre soin de toute façon. Ils passent devant les longues allées qui séparent les parterres de tombes.

Armin sent le vent lui caresser les joues. Il garde son regard rivé devant lui, sans jamais détourner les yeux, de peur d’entrelire les noms gravés sur les pierres. Il est conscient de la présence de Connie à ses côtés comme il sait où sont ses pieds et ses mains et se sent presque à l’aise grâce à lui. Connie sait donner confiance à quiconque, surtout car il rassure par son manque de qualités dans tous les autres domaines.

Armin rit silencieusement. Voilà une plaisanterie qui en aurait fait rire beaucoup dans un autre contexte.

« Tu veux… Tu veux d’abord qu’on aille la voir elle, cette fois ? », s’enquiert Armin.

Arrivés à la quatrième intersection, là où les emplacements libres se font de moins en moins nombreux depuis quelques années, Connie répond finalement.

« Je vais aller la voir… enfin, sa tombe… si ça te gêne pas.

-Vas-y. Je serai… ben, tu sais. Rejoins-y-moi ».

Connie lui fait un signe de la tête et s’en va sans regarder derrière lui. Armin tente de ne pas le fixer trop longtemps, et lorsqu’il sent le vent se lever et l’ébouriffer, il se met lui-même en route. Ses pas sont légers, ce sont ceux d’une fée, ce sont les gouttes avant qu’elles ne touchent la surface de l’eau, ce sont les bourrasques de vent qui sifflent entre les feuilles, ce sont les rayons du soleil qui caressent la verdure et les Hommes.

Il est dans une humeur merveilleuse, stupidement merveilleuse. Il défile dans l’allée avec une aisance mécanique, comme une danse dont on répète les pas et qu’on effectue sans plus y penser. Il a la tête vide, il sent ses soucis s’évanouir. Il cherche ce sentiment d’extase à chaque fois, et c’est d’ailleurs pour cela qu’il ne met ni lentilles, ni lunettes pour ses visites. Cela lui évite de se concentrer sur les noms qu’il entrevoit du coin de l’œil.

Il arrive sans autre façon à la tombe de son ami. Par le passé, il se recueillait en silence. Aujourd’hui, il ne peut pas dire si c’était par respect ou par douleur. C’était une manière qui fonctionnait à l’époque, mais il a appris à trouver du plaisir dans le discours. Son discours était d’abord timide, il se trouvait idiot, presque obscène. Il songeait à ses amis encore vie, plein de commisération à leur égard, qui ne mirent jamais le pied dans ce cimetière. Ces inepties n’ont pas persisté. Désormais, il se retrouve logorrhéique, et ses verbigérations n’ont d’autre raison d’être que de le faire décompresser.

Le vent se lève plus fort encore et une bourrasque le décoiffe complètement. Il replace ses mèches avec sa main et, sans saluer le vide qui se tient devant lui, il déballe.

« Mikasa n’est pas là. Elle veut toujours pas m’accompagner. Je pense pas que ce soit contre toi… moi, je suis là. Connie va bientôt arriver. On voulait venir pour ton anniversaire, mais on est tous les deux occupés le jour J, alors on est venus plus tôt. Désolés. »

Armin inspire profondément et regarde autour de lui avec contentement.

« Des nouvelles de ta sœur ! s’exclame-t-il après un moment. Elle va bien. Je pense. Tu la connais, elle est pas du genre à tergiverser, mais elle m’a invité à un restaurant plutôt chic pour fêter son nouveau boulot. Elle est officiellement aide en cuisine, enfin. Dans un truc super classe et tout. Je l’aurais plutôt imaginée m’inviter à picoler chez elle devant _L’amour est dans le pré_ , mais elle voulait se la jouer professionnelle. On me fera pas changer d’avis qu’on s’amuse plus quand on en fait pas des tonnes. Surtout Mikasa. Tu sais, c’est devenu bizarre d’être avec elle, maintenant. C’était tellement dur de la contacter il y a quelques années, alors forcément, on s’est beaucoup moins parlé, et on s’est un peu perdu de vue… attends, ça sonne misérable dit comme ça… En tout cas, ça m’a permis d’avoir du temps à moi pour savoir ce que je voulais faire. J’adore bosser à la bibliothèque, mais comme j’ai toujours voulu travailler avec des enfants, je crois que je vais essayer de me faire embaucher comme assistant dans une bibliothèque scolaire ? Ç’a l’air simple quand je le dis comme ça, mais sans diplôme, hein… Bon, je vais pas me plaindre ! »

Une lourde pause.

« Je… je sais pas trop quoi dire. Pardon, Eren. »

Armin passe une main par-dessus ses oreilles. Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau sacrément dure.

« Moi, je vais bien ? Je t’ai pas trop raconté comment j’allais. Honnêtement, je m’ennuie beaucoup en ce moment. Mes collègues sont super sympas, et j’adore sortir avec eux, mais la routine commence à me lasser. Sinon, j’ai eu un nouveau livre de fantasy que je voulais depuis longtemps. C’est une série, et d’ailleurs, elle me rappelle beaucoup… ben, toi. Elle ressemble tellement aux histoires des jeux qu’on jouait. Bon, j’avoue que c’est pas aussi haletant qu’ _Assassin’s Creed_ , mais y’a un super message et… Oh, Connie arrive. »

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il parle autant. C’est dans le néant qu’il jette ses paroles et le néant n’est pas connu pour ses réponses captivantes.

« Alors, du nouveau ? s’annonce Connie. Il est toujours là-dessous ? Personne lui a dit que la partie de cachecache était finie ? »

Armin rit généreusement. Parce que c’est con, parce que c’est tout sauf drôle.

« Je crois pas qu’ils ressortent de sitôt… marmonne-t-il, son rire s’étend et s’entend dans sa voix encore. Nos fêtes auraient plus de gueule.

-Genre ils finiraient pas ivres morts ? On aurait à réparer leurs conneries, imagine !

-T’es méchant ! lui répondit Armin, feignant la parjure, tapant Connie sur l’épaule. Un peu de respect. Enfin, t’as pas tort. Mais maintenant que tu es là, Eren, joyeux anniversaire. »

Connie lui jette un regard discret, mais Armin sent ses yeux se poser sur lui. Il sait que Connie n’aime pas quand il parle ainsi, alors il finit par se taire après ses vœux et n’ose pas rouvrir la bouche. Le silence se fait si pesant qu’il se prend à vouloir partir, et faisant signe à Connie sans le regarder, il se retourne et heurte quelqu’un venu de nulle part.

Un homme grand, aux cheveux longs, dérangés, à la barbe peu soignée, lui présente une expression des plus apathiques. Puis lui offre un demi-sourire. Il a les mains enfouies dans ses poches de pantalon, sa chemise blanche reluit et jure sous le soleil.

« Jean ? »

Connie crache son nom dans la surprise. L’homme ne réagit pas, garde ses yeux sur Armin, qui rougit sous l’intensité de son regard. Pour Armin, Jean _est_ menaçant. Il l’a toujours été, de toute façon. Dès leur première rencontre, son caractère de garçonnet plaintif et boudeur captivait les autres et lui obtenait de l’attention. Pas toujours la meilleure qui soit, et Jean n’était que rarement décrit positivement, surtout à cause de ses mesquineries et son regard sournois. Il est passé maitre dans l’art de cacher son jeu. Et ça, c’est menaçant.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Connie ne contrôle pas la colère qui teinte sa voix, le venin qui s’écoule dans ses mots.

« Parce que tu fous quoi de spécial, toi, dans un cimetière ? aboie Jean.

-Je me recueille sur la tombe d’amis. Ce que tu ne _peux pas_ faire. »

Les sous-entendus de Connie doivent le blesser d’une façon qu’Armin ose à peine s’imaginer. Jean a le poing levé, prêt à frapper Connie, mais il s’arrête à la voix d’Armin, douce, faiblarde.

« Hé, euh… pas ici. Partout, mais… pas ici.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je veux même pas me battre. Crevez en enfer, connards. »

Après un bras d’honneur agilement placé, Jean tourne les talons et s’éloigne sans autre discussion. Armin scrute Connie par-dessus son épaule. Il a les bras croisés, évite ses yeux, mais boue encore d’une rage envahissante, qui déborde sur ses joues et lui exorbite les yeux. Armin hésite une seconde, puis s’empresse de rejoindre Jean, attouchant son omoplate, ratant de loin son épaule.

« Jean, tu peux rester. On voulait partir de toute façon. »

Il sait que Jean est en enfoiré. Il sait qu’il est toxique, il sait qu’il a grandi pour se développer en la pire personne qui soit, mais Armin n’a pas le cœur de lui refuser ce droit. Peu importe sa propre histoire avec Jean, peu importe la méchanceté, le poison des mots que Jean lui avait crachés à la gueule. Peu importe son ressenti. Peu importe qui il est aujourd’hui, Jean était un ami d’Eren, son meilleur ennemi, peut-être. Armin n’a pas le cœur de nier le passé.

Si la seule chose de bien que Jean puisse faire ces jours-ci est de se recueillir sur la tombe d’Eren, alors Armin le lui permettrait. De toute façon, Eren n’a pas son mot à dire. Connie l’a dit, un jour : on ne fait pas son deuil pour les morts mais pour soi-même.

Armin lâche Jean. Il se retourne vers Connie et le tire par le bras jusqu’à la sortie, sous le regard de reptile que Jean leur offre ; un serpent, vicieusement animal. Armin ni ne soupire, ni ne se plaint. Il serre les dents et s’en va.

« Pourquoi tu l’as laissé… s’échauffe Connie après avoir passé le portail. Tu sais ce qu’il a fait et ce qu’il a dit, et tu… je… Putain, Armin, il est sur la tombe de ton meilleur a…

-Je suis pas le gardien d’Eren. C’est pas à moi de défendre son honneur et c’est pas mon putain de rôle de décider qui peut ou ne peut pas faire son deuil de lui. Pas après toutes ces années. Quand nous on va à sa tombe, c’est pas parce qu’on est bienveillants envers lui. Il est mort, Connie. Il y a rien qu’on puisse faire pour lui. Je vais me recueillir sur sa tombe pour moi-même, parce que j’aime me souvenir de ce que j’ai vécu à ses côtés, j’aime me rappeler l’époque où lui était encore en vie, où mon grand-père était encore en vie. J’aime me rappeler quand j’allais chez lui jouer à ses jeux vidéo _avec_ lui. Quand je l’aidais à réviser pour les contrôles et qu’ensuite on s’amusait les weekends. Est-ce que tu peux vraiment blâmer Jean de vouloir revivre, l’espace de trente secondes, ces moments ? »

Une pause.

« Ça veut pas dire que je lui pardonne. Il s’est perdu. Mais si j’étais dans ses pompes, que j’essayais de trouver un sens à cette vie cruelle, ben, je ferais le deuil de quelqu’un qui était mon ami. Et j’irais me recueillir sur sa tombe.

-C’est… pas facile. »

D’accepter ? D’être clément ? De rester lucide ? Armin ignore de quoi son ami parle, mais il hoche la tête.

« C’est la vie, ajoute-t-il avec un rire léger. Le laisse pas te ruiner la journée. Qu’est-ce que t’as prévu ?

-Je vais à la salle. Je suppose que t’es pas chaud pour venir…

-Je dois travailler de toute façon. Désolé.

-Compréhensible. À la revoyure.

-À bientôt. »

Ils prennent des chemins bien différents, les épaules allégées malgré tout.

Armin est lucide. Il est conscient qu’il ne peut pas en dire autant pour Connie, parce que la douleur l’aveugle et que le voile de la mort s’est opacifié. C’est bien cela, être lucide. C’est voir la lumière.

Ça ne fait pas d’Armin quelqu’un de négatif. Voir la lumière, c’est voir l’aurore chaque jour, c’est voir la naissance du Soleil sur l’horizon, c’est garder la tête haute et les yeux ouverts. C’est être rivé sur les étoiles, c’est dessiner les constellations, c’est tenir entre ses doigts une lueur d’espoir.

Là se trouve le défaut autant que le bienfait.

##  1er avril 2018

Armin soupire. La fatigue s’empare de lui, et dès qu’il a touché le bouton « envoyer », il s’avachit sur sa chaise. Il ne fait que ça depuis quelques heures, envoyer, envoyer, envoyer. Mails sur mails, il édite, reformatte, hésite.

Il veut changer de métier.

Lassitude, fatigue, ennui, il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi lui-même. Ce dont il est certain, c’est qu’il veut changer de paysage, s’offrir une nouvelle vie. Il ne se fait pas d’illusions pour autant. Un adulte sans diplôme qui ne sait rien faire de ses mains ne sert pas à grand-chose, et peu sont prêts à engager sur de simples recommandations sans preuve empirique de leur véracité.

Il observe avec une expression curieuse sa petite imprimante recracher sa feuille. Dessus, une pile de papier s’est accumulée. Elle est couronnée d’un carnet qui regroupe tous ses contacts utiles, toutes les connexions, collectées au long de sa vie entière, et il espère qu’ils suffiront, parce qu’il se voit mal retourner sur le marché de l’emploi à trente-et-un ans, sans rien avoir à offrir d’autre que la belle pâleur de ses mains et l’élégante façon qu’il a de tourner ses phrases.

Une réponse qu’il attend impatiemment est celle du directeur de son lycée d’il y a une quinzaine d’années. Un homme maintenant fripé par les années, qui a en lui encore l’énergie de gérer toute cette école, c’est impressionnant. Armin avait passé quelques après-midis chez cet homme lorsqu’il était adolescent, son grand-père un ami proche de celui-ci. Il se rappelle les chaudes journées passées à les écouter parler pêche, à attendre que le fils des voisins rentre.

De toute façon, il ne peut pas forcer le destin. S’il ne trouve rien, il gardera son poste d’assistant de bibliothèque et continuera à trier livres sur livres dans un silence de mort. Ce n’est pas pour raisons financières qu’il cherche un nouveau travail, il a envie de plus, de satisfaire les ambitions qu’il a nourries au fil des années sans s’en rendre compte. Elles ont grandi en lui comme une plante qu’on a oublié d’arroser, mais dont la pluie a pris soin assidument. Il ne peut plus réprimer son désir naturel de changement, ne veut pas tronquer la tige avant d’en avoir vu les fleurs.

Il se lève de sa chaise et se jette sur le canapé. Ses yeux se ferment sans son accord, il a du mal à rester éveillé. Il aimerait s’offrir cette sieste, mais il sait aussi qu’il a trop travaillé, et que Mikasa sera bientôt là.

Le soleil rayonne fort encore sur sa rue et pénètre dans le séjour par une fenêtre haute. Les jours s’allongent en mars, Armin s’étire et pense à la chaude lumière qui le réveille le matin. Les nuits, en contrepartie, rétrécissent. Les nuits courtes annoncent l’été, elles sentent le bitume sur lequel il a plu récemment, elles apportent leur lot de consolation pour pallier les hivers rigoureux.

Elles lui rappellent les soirées passées avec des amis devant un feu de camp. Des souvenirs d’un festival d’il y a cinq ans lui montent à la tête avant qu’il n’entende toquer.

Il se lève, retire ses lunettes et se hâte vers la porte. Il sourit en voyant Mikasa sur son seuil, emmitouflée de la tête aux pieds, comme d’habitude. Son long manteau noir coule le long de son corps, elle garde les mains dans les poches en saluant Armin, elle a l’air d’une statue d’obsidienne, de marbre noir. Jamais trop expressive ou excessive, elle se laisse guider par Armin jusque dans l’entrée, puis elle s’arrête net.

« Fais comme chez toi, je vais me changer, d’acc ? Désolé, j’ai un peu exagéré avec le taf…

-C’est pas grave. »

Armin l’abandonne pour sa chambre, alors elle attend sagement près de la porte, son sac perché sur son épaule. Avec ses airs de dame bourrue, elle a du mal à passer pour autre chose qu’agacée, mais les rares occasions où les apparences et son sentiment se chevauchent font honneur à son mauvais caractère.

Elle scrute l’appartement d’Armin avec prudence, ses yeux, deux billes noires, voyagent frénétiquement, elle évite de s’attarder, passe d’un objet à l’autre sans les considérer, papillonne du regard avec un air stupide.

C’est que, elle n’aime pas l’appartement d’Armin. Et elle n’aime pas la façon qu’Armin a d’en parler.

_J’ai pas eu le temps de nettoyer. Oh, désolé, le tapis sèche à la fenêtre. Ouais, je vais le décorer un jour ! Les couleurs sont fades, je sais._

Si l’on ne suivait que son ton, on se dirait qu’il vit dans un dépotoir, un endroit sans vie ni âme. Il ne le fait pas pour l’agacer, et cela, elle le sait bien, mais elle ne peut empêcher la grimace de dégout quand il s’autoflagelle pour la prétendue insalubrité de l’endroit.

L’endroit en question est d’une propreté inégalée, un sol immaculé et une table jamais en autre chose qu’un léger désordre. Elle n’ose qu’à peine souiller le tapis de bienvenue, de peur de gêner. Et c’est ce qu’elle fait de toute façon. Elle gêne. Elle se sent comme une tache, un petit quelque chose désagréable dont on se défait difficilement.

Armin n’en est pas conscient. Du moins, elle ne l’a jamais entendu médire d’elle. Et puis, Armin est bienveillant, avenant, ce n’est pas lui qui la fait sentir comme une malpropre.

Il y a, sur l’un des murs d’Armin, une étagère. On ne la voit pas de l’entrée, mais Mikasa la devine à travers les parois. Elle sait exactement où elle se trouve, pourrait en dessiner le contour sur le papier peint, pour prévenir tous les futurs visiteurs. Créer une pancarte « aventurez-vous à vos risques et périls ». Cette étagère, plus un autel, la hante. Sur la lame de bois poli et ciré s’étend un champ de photographies, des fleurs plantées au fil des années, au fil des décès.

Aussi lugubre que cette pensée puisse être, c’est la seule qui occupe son esprit lorsqu’elle doit rendre visite à Armin. Sur cet autel, les photos de leurs amis désormais disparus, toutes celles qu’Armin a jugées dignes de cette honneur sépulcral. Dès la première fois qu’elle l’a vu, il s’est gravé dans sa mémoire et la tourmente à l’occasion. Elle peut fermer les yeux et le voir clairement : cinq cadres alignés proprement, une bougie à chaque bout de la planche. Armin les allume tous les soirs avant de diner, puis il n’y prête plus aucune attention.

Mais les visages imprimés ne changent pas. Ils fixent droit devant eux, inlassablement, ne détourneront pas le regard.

Si elle fermait les yeux, elle y verrait Sasha, une mine joyeuse, rayonnante, un large sourire tourné vers la caméra. C’était lors de l’acquisition de sa voiture, achetée à la sueur de son front. La soirée qu’elle avait organisée le soir-même avait été légendaire, l’une des plus belles soirées de sa vie. Sasha était heureuse de toujours les faire rire, d’être restée la même en grandissant, bien qu’elle eût perdu quelque peu d’innocence d’enfant. Les questions qu’il lui arrivait de poser… Mikasa pourrait faire une liste des choses les plus bêtes que Sasha avait jamais dites, toujours avec ce sourire d’illuminée.

Si elle fermait les yeux, elle y verrait Marco, sur le point de tomber au sol. Cette photo avait été prise par Connie dans les vestiaires d’une salle de sport, sous les douches. Il y a Jean, tourné vers le mur, complètement nu, et Marco, visiblement surpris, qui tire vers lui une serviette si rapidement qu’elle en est floue sur la photo. À droite, on voit la jambe de Thomas.

Si elle fermait les yeux, elle y verrait Eren. Son frère, qu’on lui a arraché. Il est assis sur le rebord d’un ponton le soir d’un feu d’artifices. Il jette son regard derrière de grands arbres, derrière lesquels les couleurs prennent vie. À sa droite, Armin. À sa gauche, elle-même. Ils se tiennent tous deux la main, et elle serre son écharpe contre sa bouche.

Elle en verrait des choses si elle osait.

Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche, elle l’ignore. La vibration persiste, alors elle l’éteint.

« Tu aurais dû choisir ta robe avant que j’arrive, fait-elle en boitant jusqu’à la porte de la chambre, puis rit en entendant le gloussement d’Armin.

-Steuplait ! J’essaie de rentrer dans ce futal !

-Accepte que t’as grossi et sors, mon gars.

-Tu es tellement méchante, déclare-t-il après avoir ouvert la porte à moitié nu. J’ai pas le temps de faire du sport ! Et j’en ai pas besoin, puisque j’ai pas grossi. C’est que je grandis encore.

-Bien sûr. C’est connu, jusqu’à la trentaine on grandit. Allez, mon petit, un jean et on y va. Je m’habille pas comme une princesse Disney pour sortir, t’as pas besoin de faire le prince charmant. »

Armin a l’audace d’être offensé et referme la porte sans piper mot, ce à quoi Mikasa se retrouve à rire avec légèreté. Pourquoi fermer la porte alors qu’il vient de se montrer en sous-vêtements ?

Après un quart d’heure interminable, ils partent.

« Alors, tout va bien ? » s’enquiert son ami.

L’esprit de Mikasa lui fournit des pensées qu’elle ne peut ignorer, qui déchirent son mental et la déconcentrent. Elle repense à l’appartement d’Armin. Elle le hait, le déteste, c’est injuste, mais elle l’abhorre et l’exècre. Elle imagine les instants de vie capturés sur du papier, ces yeux encore vifs, ces souffles bloqués dans une autre dimension. Elle les voit, leurs visages jeunes, qui regardent Armin vivre, ces espions de l’enfer, et elle se dit qu’à sa place, elle préfèrerait ne jamais avoir à les revoir. Cette faiblesse, elle la hait tout autant.

Elle ne se ment jamais à elle-même.

Aux autres, en revanche…

« Oui. Merci. Et toi ? »

##  ???

Quelque chose le dérange. Eren se tortille dans son sommeil, sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, jusqu’à se sentir mal installé. Son lit est dur, froid, et _humide_.

 _Humide_ ?

Soudain, il ouvre les yeux et sent la honte lui monter aux joues. Au moins, cette fois-ci, ce n’est ni collant, ni vraiment dérangeant. Il s’efforce d’ignorer la sensation et se concentre sur l’immensité bleutée du ciel. Des nuages pointillent l’étendue, et comme des arbres sur une plaines, ils sont inhérents à sa beauté et sérénité.

Pardon, putain mais, _quoi_ ?!

Qu’est-ce qu’il fout à l’extérieur ?

Il s’assied et reconnait au premier coup d’œil le terrain de football de son école. Il n’y a pas âme qui vive, sauf la sienne, assise au beau milieu du terrain sur lequel le ciel a pleuré sa rosée. C’est cette rosée qu’il a pris pour un autre genre d’humidité, alors sa gêne retombe. Le matin est encore frais – il n’a pas froid – et la fraicheur de la brise lui brule le nez telle de la menthe. Il n’a aucune explication quant à sa présence ici et non dans sa chambre, il n’est pas fatigué, n’est pas endolori. Il va bien. Ses vêtements n’ont pas souffert d’une nuit passée à l’extérieur. Inquiet, et d’un mouvement monstrueusement élégant, il se renifle, et s’assure qu’il ne sent pas. Il se triture les méninges et questionne le trou noir dans sa mémoire, mais la nuit dernière ne lui revient pas à l’esprit.

Quelqu’un vient, en revanche. Il les entend avant de les voir, des éclats de rires s’élèvent à outrance. À leurs accoutrements, c’est un cours de sport qui s’approche. Tous sont vêtus de joggings, même si certains semblent plus prompts à s’exercer que d’autres. Quelques-uns s’asseyent directement sur un banc, ceux-là n’ont pas de joggings, alors Eren devine de quel prof il s’agit. Il n’y en a qu’un, à sa connaissance, qui permette de ne pas participer.

Il se lève, tout du moins, il essaye, il a l’impression d’être sur le point de se faire disputer. La légèreté de son corps le surprend, il pourrait s’envoler d’un seul bond. Une sensation lui grimpe le long des jambes, il se sent inhabitué à la marche et se hasarde à des petits pas légers. Il se dirige vers l’attroupement d’élèves, qui tous l’observent avec méfiance, s’échangeant des murmures soupçonneux. Il remarque un groupe de filles qui le regarde avec un air bête, un rictus décore leurs lèvres à toutes. Eren espère sincèrement qu’il n’a pas l’air d’un sac avec sa tête de teubé du matin en train de boiter.

« Hé, euh, où est le prof ? »

Il l’a énoncée clairement, néanmoins, sa question reste sans réponse. Après quelques secondes douloureusement embarrassantes, une fille – non, c’est une femme – se tourne et l’interroge d’un signe de tête.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Eren est perplexe. Qui est cette femme ? Autre le fait qu’il ne l’ait jamais vue auparavant, elle a une façon unique de le considérer, comme si elle transperçait son corps et voyait au travers, bien qu’il n’y ait rien de plus chez lui que ce qu’il ne montre.

« Euh, rien… Je dois… y aller. »

Était-elle nouvelle ? Une remplaçante, si ça se trouve ? C’est bien dommage qu’il soit en dernière année et que sa note ait déjà été inscrite dans son bulletin, car il aurait volontiers changé de professeur.

La prof lui offre un sourire pincé, sa bouche se ferme en un o sec, et d’un hochement de la tête considéré, lui fait comprendre qu’elle a autre chose à faire. Sa classe lui reste inattentive, ils guettent, des vautours, Eren qui s’éloigne, comme si c’était la première fois qu’ils le voyaient parader. Il doit se l’admettre, il y avait plusieurs visages qu’Eren n’avait jamais aperçus auparavant, c’était peut-être, pour certains, leur premier contact avec lui. Et ce serait bien inattendu. Il est généralement bien connu pour ses conneries. Rares sont les lycéens qui jamais n’avaient entendu parler de lui, mais que peut-il y faire ? Il doit bien y avoir deux ou trois intellos trop séparés du monde réel pour comprendre qui il est.

Enfin, ce ne sont que suppositions.

Sa promenade jusqu’au hall le déboussole, d’autant plus que les signes d’étrangeté se multiplient au fil de ses pas, au fil des trajets que son regard emprunte. Ce ne sont pas des bizarreries inexplicables, ce sont plutôt des situations avec un taux de normalité si exact qu’il s’en retrouve à ne pas saisir la réalité des choses. Et aussi compliqué que cela puisse paraitre, c’en est effrayant. L’exemple d’une fille qui lui passe à côté, les mains fixées sur un téléphone – parce que cela se doit d’être un téléphone, non ? – qui n’a visiblement aucun bouton, mais elle tape sur l’écran avec ferveur. Elle ne fait que passer, alors, lorsqu’elle est loin derrière lui, il s’arrête et se retourne, et se demande quel genre d’appareil elle tient dans les mains. En plus, vu la vitesse à laquelle elle pianote, elle va devoir débourser des dizaines rien que pour son forfait téléphonique.

Ce n’est donc pas surréel. C’est inhabituel, tout au plus. Il ne va pas se prendre la tête pour telle chose.

Il continue son chemin. Après avoir croisé des voitures tout à fait normales, autres que leurs formes inédites, il croise des personnes habillées d’un style qu’il ne saurait juger : ou alors beaucoup trop sexy pour être montré, ou clairement ridicule et à cacher. Au bout d’un moment, il atteint le perron du hall de l’école.

D’un pas confiant et détendu, il avance, les mains dans les poches, jusqu’aux tableaux d’affichage situés sur le perron. Il s’attend à voir son reflet apparaitre dans le verre bruni par le temps. Mais le verre n’est pas brun. Il n’est pas tout neuf non plus, mais il a l’air récent, et il se réjouit qu’ils aient entrepris d’améliorer l’apparence de cette école en décrépitude. Il ajuste sa casquette sur le côté et se penche alors pour lire tout ce qu’il peut voir.

« 31 mars 2018 »

Pour une première phrase, elle est assez choquante. Il cherche à lire d’autres documents, mais tous montrent la même date, ou alors d’autres autour, toutes notées en 2018.

Un homme s’approche et Eren l’aborde avec précipitation :

« Hé, m’sieur, quel jour on est ? »

L’homme lève les yeux de son téléphone, sans boutons, et annonce la date avec un sourire en coin.

« Le 30 mars. Tu n’es pas censé être en cours, à cette heure-là ?

-Je… dois aller au secrétariat. Voilà. »

L’homme n’a pas l’air de s’intéresser plus et s’en va simplement, laissant derrière lui un Eren perplexe.

Il gravit les marches et pénètre dans le hall, puis traverse les longs couloirs austères. Des couloirs qu’il connait, mais qui ont quelque peu changé depuis la dernière fois qu’il les a traversés. D’ailleurs, cette dernière fois _devrait_ être hier. Il arrive au bureau de la CPE, une femme qu’il a moquée toute sa vie, parce que c’est une vieille tarée. Il toque en s’imaginant quelle stupidité elle pourrait lui raconter aujourd’hui.

La porte s’ouvre. Il est salué par un homme aux airs de sympathie. Aussi étrange que sa vie soit devenue, c’est peut-être la chose la moins insolite de la journée. Après tout, la vieille folle était vieille. Pas étonnant qu’elle ait été remplacée, cela devait arriver tôt ou tard.

« Bonjour, monsieur, je peux appeler ma mère ? Je me sens vraiment pas bien…

-Tu es allé voir l’infirmière ? »

Une infirmière ? L’école a une infirmière ? Comment n’est-il pas au courant ?

« C’est que… non. C’est trop urgent, je…

-Nom et prénom, s’il te plait » s’enquiert l’homme, lui ouvrant la porte et le laissant s’installer sur l’une des chaises devant son bureau soigneusement rangé.

« Eren. Jäger. Je peux appeler ma mère ? »

L’homme ne semble pas reconnaitre son nom, ce qui n’est pas surprenant pour un nouveau. Il tend néanmoins vers Eren un téléphone, sans cordon. Au moins, sa mère est à la maison et pourra lui expliquer toute cette situation, tout ce dont il a été témoin aujourd’hui.

Ça sonne. Eren n’a que quelques secondes à patienter, l’on décroche vite et il s’empresse de tout raconter, il déverse des paroles sans trop comprendre ce qu’elles signifient, son cœur s’emballe alors que la panique l’envahit, il se prend à respirer lourdement, les larmes lui brouillent la vue.

Une fois redescendu de sa propre frayeur, il attend une réponse, qui se fait douloureusement attendre.

Une voix d’homme s’élève. Il n’a apparemment pas entré le bon numéro. Pourtant, il sait pertinemment qu’il ne s’est pas trompé. Il peut réciter ce numéro dans son sommeil.

Il raccroche. Il tend le téléphone au nouveau CPE, qui appuie sur un bouton et pose l’appareil négligemment sur un meuble derrière lui.

« Eren, j’ai bien entré ton nom dans la base de données, mais je ne t’y ai pas encore trouvé. Ta date de naissance ?

-Oh, euh, 1988. Le 30 mars. »

L’homme est traversé d’un ronronnement, qui éclate en rire guttural qu’il ne parvient pas à dissimuler.

« Allons, pas besoin de mentir sur ça.

-Je mens pas. Eren Jäger, né le 30 mars 1988. Cherchez mon nom, monsieur, s’il vous plait… »

L’homme est circonspect, mais s’exécute. Eren a éveillé sa curiosité, d’une façon ou d’une autre, et il regarde les doigts de l’homme danser sur un type d’ordinateur qu’il n’aurait pas imaginé dans ses rêves. Les traits de l’homme se durcissent soudainement, ses sourcils se froncent et ses yeux se concentrent. Eren n’aime pas du tout l’expression qu’il arbore.

« … Jeune homme, la plaisanterie a assez duré. Donne-moi ton vrai nom. »

Évidemment.

« C’est ce que je vous ai dit. Eren Jäger. Ma sœur devrait être dans cette école aussi, Mikasa, on est tous les deux…

-Cette blague de mauvais gout prend fin maintenant, déclare l’homme avec finalité. Eren Jäger est malheureusement décédé, mort il y a quelques années de cela. Cette école a beaucoup souffert de sa disparition et de celle de son camarade. Je te suggère amicalement d’arrêter de rire des défunts. Maintenant, si tu pouvais avoir l’amabilité de me dire comment tu t’appelles pour… »

Il n’entend pas la fin de la phrase. Pas qu’il se soit déconcentré voire évanoui. C’est qu’il ne veut pas l’entendre. Il se lève et s’en va, son visage affichant des traits fantomatiques, il veut pleurer, il y a une boule d’émotions logées au fond de sa gorge, il ne peut plus déglutir.

Alors il pleure. Il pleure parce qu’il a atterri dans un monde de dégénérés. Un monde où on le regarde comme un monstre. Un monde comme le sien, sauf à des détails près, qui finissent par tout changer. Un monde où il n’existe pas, un monde où il n’a pas sa place.

Alors il court. Il n’y a qu’une personne qui peut lui assurer qu’il est bel et bien réel, que tout ceci n’est que le pire tour qu’on ne lui ait jamais joué. Il court parce qu’il connait le chemin jusqu’à chez lui, il le connait par cœur, il court parce que vu la journée qu’il a passée, prendre le bus ne ferait qu’empirer les choses. Il court parce qu’il veut trouver refuge dans les jupons de sa mère.

Alors il perd la raison. Tout du moins, c’est le ressenti qu’il en a. Il ne voit plus vraiment où il se hâte, son corps se meut par sa volonté propre, il perd tout contrôle sur l’enchainement de ses pensées, il s’imagine des scénarios d’horreur, de fantaisie, malsains. Il a atterri dans une autre dimension, il est en train de rêver. Ce sont ces suppositions qui le hantent jusqu’à son arrivée devant le portillon de sa maison. C’est là que les suppositions s’évanouissent et que son esprit sonne creux, vidés comme lorsque l’on retire le bouchon d’une baignoire, son corps se désemplit, et il n’est pas loin de se pisser dessus de toute façon.

Les lettres qui avant s’organisaient en un _Jäger_ aux larges courbes harmonieuses, effacées. Un autre nom se présente à lui, mais il ne sait pas le lire. Il n’y parvient pas. Par-delà le muret, la pelouse est rase, quelques jouets d’enfants en bas âge la constellent. De la fenêtre, Eren voit de la lumière.

Il appuie sur la sonnette.

Une voix résonne depuis l’interphone. Une voix inconnue. Une voix soupçonneuse sur les bords, il flaire la méfiance de la femme à qui elle appartient.

« Vous connaissez les Jäger ? Ils habitaient ici… »

Il s’exprime avec difficulté, son esprit obtus n’articule pas correctement. Ce n’est pas sa mère. Cette voix n’est pas la sienne. Dans cette maison, sa maison, dont il connait tous les recoins depuis des lustres. Où sont-ils tous passés ? Ses parents ? Mikasa ? Armin n’habite pas loin, il pourrait peut-être…

« Jamais entendu.

-Mais si, s’élève une voix derrière la première. On leur a acheté cette maison.

-Ah, oui, c’est vrai, reprend la première. Ils ont déménagé. »

Eren soupire ses remerciements avec un désespoir qu’il ne se connaissait pas. Il veut se lover contre un siège douillet, s’enfoncer dans la douceur d’un tissu, se faire le plus petit possible. Il veut ouvrir les yeux et voir un visage familier, une voix qui lui dirait que tout ceci n’est qu’une blague. Pouce !

C’est fini !

Tu peux rentrer à la maison.


	2. Ange déchu

##  17 mars 2005

« Eren, c’est mon dernier avertissement. Ne m’y  _oblige_ pas.

-T’oseras pas le faire ! grogne Eren. T’approche pas avec ton truc des enfers ! Tu m’auras pas !

-C’était ça, ton dernier avertissement ! s’exclame Armin. J’vais chercher Mikasa. Trop tard pour toi, mon vieux !

-NON ! Nan, nan nan nannannannan !  Désolé ! J’suis désolé, lui dis pas, reviens, j’te jure, j’veux bien le faire ! »

Eren poursuit son ami en agitant les bras désespérément, tentant de retenir les bras maigrichons d’Armin. Eren est fier de son corps et de sa routine de fitness, mais Armin a ce talent fou pour la  _fuite_ , et il n’est pas chose aisée de le rattraper alors qu’il se fond dans la foule, échappant aux regards les plus attentifs. Eren scrute l’étendue du couloir, bondé d’élèves, à la recherche de la petite tête blonde de son meilleur ami.

Il geint d’agacement.

« Armin, je te jure sur la tête de ma mère, reviens, je te laisserai le faire. Juste, dis le pas à Mika, lui dis pas ! »

Les élèves alentour ne tendent même pas l’oreille en direction d’Eren. Ce dernier irait jusqu’à dire qu’ils sont habitués à leurs histoires. C’est pour ça que personne ne prend considération d’Armin alors qu’il s’échappe de la masse grouillante comme une fleur, puis passe à Eren la brosse à cheveux avec insistance.

Eren se plaint pendant tout le trajet jusqu’à la salle de la photographe, forçant à travers ses boucles chocolat et la brosse, et un peigne. Il maugrée à outrance lorsqu’il doit se coiffer, parce qu’il n’en souffre aucunement, ses cheveux sont bien trop courts pour s’emmêler, mais, une fois coiffé, il a des airs d’intello qu’il préfère s’éviter. Cela conviendrait à Armin, même à Mikasa, mais absolument pas à lui.

« Ta mère va adorer ta photo, mon petit  _Erenlein_ , se moque Armin avec innocence. Vieux, tu dois apprendre à faire des efforts pour ta mère. C’est la dernière photo d’école que tu feras, au moins pour elle, quoi.

-Bien sûr, pas comme si mon père allait l’afficher sur le frigo pour la regarder comme un demeuré et se dire à lui-même "mon grand garçon". Il l’a fait pour  _toutes_ mes photos, se plaint l’intéressé en effleurant du peigne la surface de ses cheveux.

-C’est mignon. Tu devrais apprécier ça.

-Non, non. Tu piges pas. Mes photos finissent sur le frigo avec le deal du "mon grand garçon". Les photos de Mikasa, elles, elles sont encadrées au-dessus de la télé, pour qu’on soit obligés de les voir à chaque qu’on regarde, genre, le foot. Elle a un trône dans le salon !

-Et… t’es jaloux, parce que… ?

-C’est  _pas_ de la jalousie. C’est juste… chelou. Je suis pas jaloux, hein ?

-À voir. Peut-être que si tu te coiffes mieux que ça, ta mère encadrera ta photo pour la mettre vers celles de Mika. »

Armin souffle en gonflant les joues et se saisit du peigne d’Eren, lissant les boucles avec des mouvements de poignet impétueux. Eren grimace et rouspète, prêt à se débattre, mais une nouvelle main s’ajoute à celle d’Armin et le fait s’assoir sur un banc, proche des fenêtres. Eren lève les yeux pour voir sa sœur arborant un air décidé. Armin lui tend le peigne ; elle ne passe pas par quatre chemins, s’installe à côté de son frère et, en utilisant l’eau de sa bouteille personnelle, s’occupe de dompter les dernières mèches rebelles.

« C’est dégueu, pleurniche son frère. Le refais plus jamais.

-Je le referai jusqu’à ce que tu apprennes à te coiffer. Pour Maman.

-Elle t’a demandé de t’occuper de lui aujourd’hui aussi ? s’enquiert Armin, feignant l’innocence, s’amusant avec un élastique trouvé dans sa poche. T’es quoi ? Une mère en devenir ?

-Moi non plus je veux pas qu’il ait l’air d’un sac sur la photo. T’imagines l’allure dans nos albums si c’était le cas ?

-Tu peux y aller plus doucement ?! »

Eren se tait rapidement après que sa sœur lui a jeté un regard noir. Elle finit par poser le peigne à côté d’elle pour s’atteler à déplier les vêtements d’Eren, ainsi qu’à replacer le col de son maillot et resserrer son pantalon.

« Ils sont où, Sasha et Connie ? demande-t-elle alors qu’elle tire sur les pans du maillot. Je les ai pas vus ce midi.

-Elle révise son texte, fait Armin, l’air lassé. Elle pense qu’elle doit être drôle, donc elle essaie d’y mettre le plus de jeux de mots possible. Évidemment que Connie l’aide. Tout ça alors qu’aucun d’eux ne sait écrire une phrase décente, alors imaginez-vous un discours entier.

-J’aurais pas cru qu’elle louperait un repas pour un truc comme ça. Elle continue de nous surprendre.

-À qui tu le dis, continue Armin. Elle devrait l’écrire à l’ordi et l’imprimer. »

Eren roule des yeux avec exagération.

« Mon père veut même pas que j’utilise le sien.

-C’est parce que c’est pas un jouet, voilà pourquoi, vient le rappel de Mikasa. En parlant de jeu, j’ai battu le boss pour toi dans  _FFX_ .

-Comment t’as fait… ? Il m’a fallu une nuit entière pour arriver à la moitié du combat !

-J’ai stratégisé.

-Ça veut rien dire, corrigea gentiment Armin.

­-Maintenant, si. En fait, j’ai dû farmer comme un porc. Tu me dois bien la meilleure photo de toute ta vie pour ça, Eren. Sinon, j’efface ta sauvegarde. »

Le frère grommèle dans sa barbe – enfin, dans le duvet de son menton – mais ne tente pas de contredire la sœur. Il lui promet de faire de son mieux, sur un ton qu’elle juge suspect, d’autant plus qu’Armin lui sourit avec malice.

« Je ne veux pas savoir quelle connerie vous allez faire, pas maintenant, en tout cas.

-Arrête. T’es pas ma mère.

-Justement. Je peux te faire encore plus mal. »

Armin l’observe, hochant la tête avec obéissance. Elle sait où frapper pour faire mal, et bien qu’elle n’ait jamais violenté Armin, elle pouvait se battre à cœur joie avec son frère, souvent pour des broutilles, parce que c’est ainsi dans une fratrie. Armin ne tient pas les comptes, mais Eren a rarement gagné. Pas que lui-même puisse faire plus, mais Eren a ce don inné de paraitre pitoyable.

Lorsque le tour de celui-ci arrive, Mikasa l’entraine jusqu’à la photographe avec un mouvement de main amical. En bon frère, il fait retirer à sa sœur les mains posées sur son dos et disparait derrière le cadre de la porte.

* * *

« 30 mars, seize heures, ce connard s’est toujours pas rendu compte que c’est son anniversaire. Il est lourd, sérieux…

-Il fait peut-être semblant, suggère amicalement Sasha en croquant dans son donut, remplaçant ensuite sa mèche négligemment de ses mains grasses, laissant derrière elles des traces de sucre glacé dans ses cheveux. P’t-être qu’il pense qu’on a oublié, et là ça serait vachement gênant de nous le rappeler.

-Eren ? Connu pour éviter ces situations malaisantes ? On parle du même gars ? plaisante Connie, léchant ses doigts pour la poussière de chips collés dessus. Tout va bien se passer, les gens. Mikasa a tout préparé pour ce soir.

-Comment elle va le garder éloigné ?

-Elle lui a demandé d’aller chercher un truc, je crois. Il va se plaindre, mais il va le faire quand même. »

Ils sirotent leurs boissons dans un silence confortable. Sasha relit son discours diligemment, se répétant chaque phrase entre deux grandes bouchées de son gâteau. Jean l’envie légèrement et tente de se distraire en plongeant dans son manuel de SVT.

Le café est un endroit convivial. Il n’est que peu fréquenté, ce qui leur assure des heures de révisions tranquilles. Seule la fidèle clientèle de Hansi, la tenancière  _exotique_ , ose s’attarder sur les tables vieillottes pour commander leur thé ou café préféré. Sa clientèle lui est semblable en bien des aspects : elle n’est pas bien méchante, parfois très rentre-dedans, mais elle ne souhaite de mal à personne. Malgré tout, cela ne fait pas d’elle quelqu’un de spécialement bienveillant ou altruiste ; cela, Jean a mis quelques mois à le comprendre.

Il faut dire que son look d’ermite, de personne retirée et timorée, avec ses lunettes carrées bancales sur son nez bossu, ses mèches brunes qui encadrent son visage, le reste de ses cheveux, attachés en arrière, formant un amas sombre peu soigné, est trompeur. Ses petits yeux noirs scrutent les autres avec un semblant de perfidie, qui n’existe qu’en apparence, et ses paroles parfois inexplicablement sèches ne la rendent pas moins aimable. Elle est excentrique, et aucun autre mot ne peut mieux lui correspondre.

Au fil du temps, une sorte de concordance entre la tenancière et son établissement s’est révélée à Jean. Son établissement n’est ni luxueux, ni vraiment propre – en tout cas, pas partout – mais il s’y trouve un cœur, une âme, une chaleur humaine qui ne se remplace pas. Leur groupe d’amis s’y rencontre deux fois par jours, pas toujours pour consommer, mais pour apprécier la compagnie des uns, des autres, dans cet espace reculé qui leur offre toute l’intimité du monde.

Les murs sont nus et l’établissement sans réelle arrière-boutique. Il n’y a que ce que l’on y voit, là est le trompe-l’œil, l’illusion, car l’austérité apparente n’a rien à envier à l’ambiance chaleureuse que Jean et ses amis  aiment . De la même façon, en regardant plus loin que le bout de son nez, en apprenant à connaitre les lieux et leur propriétaire, on se rend compte qu’Hansi est une personne comme un ognon. Couche après couche, cocasserie après cocasserie, elle s’évertue à être tout l’inverse de ce à quoi on peut normalement s’attendre d’une personne de son âge et de sa profession.

La confiance entre les lycéens et la tenancière, tissée au fil de rencontres toutes plus ou moins drôles, a poussé Eren à donner son premier CV à Hansi, qu’elle a dû refuser pour la simple et bonne raison que ses maigres bénéfices ne lui permettaient pas d’engager qui que ce soit.

Hansi est devenue une amie, non pas par les moyens les plus orthodoxes, mais elle leur est chère, aussi car elle s’y connait assez en tous les domaines du monde pour les aider sur des devoirs difficiles. Elle n’y gagne rien, et c’est étrange de se faire aider d’une telle adulte sans contrepartie, et lorsqu’ils lui en touchèrent un mot, elle ne fit que rire en disant que leur jeunesse était suffisante. Alors Jean la surnomma la sangsue, se nourrissant de leur jeunesse pour sa jouvence à elle. Hansi ainsi attaquée ne se défendit pas, annonça que tout ceci faisait partie d’un stratagème de réjuvénation bien pensé.

Eren lui avait dit qu’il ne comprenait pas le mot.

Armin avait tenté de le lui expliquer.

Mikasa avait poussé Hansi, qui avait osé s’approcher de son frère.

Et ainsi naquit leur amitié.

Et leur relation de clients à tenancière était devenue des plus inhabituelles.

En parlant de clients inhabituels, les autres habitués du café ne se font pas prier pour refléter le côté presque surnaturel de l’établissement. Le couple le plus surprenant, deux hommes au style d’espions en pleine mission, restent quelques minutes par jour seulement, s’échangeant des murmures soufflés, et malgré l’obstination de Connie et Christa, ils n’ont rien réussi à comprendre de ces discussions top secrètes. Le couple d’espion préserve bien son intimité, ignorant tout le monde qui n’est pas Hansi, à qui les deux hommes ne parlent pas spécialement, même si l’enthousiasme de la désaxée fait parfois que l’un des deux, le plus grand, s’engage dans une discussion triviale sur la météo.

« Ils sont où les deux mecs chelous, là ? » s’écrie malicieusement Jean, s’attendant bien à ce que les grandes oreilles d’Hansi l’amènent à lui pour qu’elle raconte avec sa grande gueule tout ce qu’elle aurait pu découvrir depuis la dernière fois sur les deux hommes mystérieux.

Elle l’a entendu et pas qu’à moitié. Avec Hansi, rien ne tombe dans l’oreille d’un sourd. Elle déboule comme un sans-abri ivre qui entre dans un bar, frottant une tache invisible sur la table de ses clients préférés.

« Tu parles du blond et de grincheux ?

-Tu leur as donné des surnoms ? s’étonne Connie avec un enthousiasme évident. Ils le savent ?

-Ben, ils m’ont jamais dit comment ils s’appelaient, soupire la tenancière. Alors maintenant, c’est le blond et grincheux. Je les ai pas entendus se plaindre. Par contre, vous allez pas en revenir, mais notre blond national, là, c’est pas la moitié d’un con. J’ai entendu qu’il était genre PDG.

-Tu rêves, railla Jean. Quel genre de PDG viendrait trainer ici ?

-Mais je suis d’accord, ricane-t-elle en posant son torchon par-dessus son épaule en voyant les miettes que Sasha disperse, c’est quand même hilarant. Le café pour les lycéens fauchés et les PDG. Ça me ferait une pub de dingue sur internet.

-Te connaissant, t’arriverais à la formuler comme une pub de site porno et après tu te plaindrais en voyant des tordus arriver pour te draguer.

-Je suis quasi sure que ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’un garçon de ton âge devrait dire d’une adulte, mon petit Jeannot. »

Sasha s’étouffe sur sa bouchée.

« Où. Est-ce que. T’as. Entendu ça ?

-Tu crois que je fais quoi pendant mon temps libre ? Je vous suis et j’en apprends plus sur vous. Je sais tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur le Jeannot et son omelette… !

-Ah. Ah. Je suis mort de rire. Quelqu’un a dû se foutre de ma gueule ici et tu l’as entendu, sale tordue…

-J’ai des contacts. Cherche pas à comprendre. »

Le rire comiquement sardonique qu’elle lâche assurément ne redore pas sa mauvaise réputation, et fait frémir Jean comme le premier jour qu’il l’a rencontrée. C’est Sasha qui met un terme à leur embrouille d’un geste de la main droite, la main gauche occupée par un beignet fourré à la framboise.

« Alors, les gars, vous avez pas genre grave des cours ? »

Hansi arrête finalement de feindre une occupation et s’installe à côté de Connie, qui grimace à sa façon de parler.

« Non, on a rien, pour une fois, répond-il en poussant sa main alors qu’elle l’approche dangereusement de son oreille fraichement percée. Touche pas à ça.

-C’est mignon, dis-moi, le rassure-t-elle avec une tape sur l’épaule qu’il repousse également. Je ne te pensais pas le genre à vouloir… t’altérer le corps, mais ça te va bien, pour de vrai !

-Arrête ! J’ai perdu un pari, ça arrive !

-Vous pariez avec des boucles d’oreille ? On est en 2005, réveillez-vous ! C’est tellement passé de mode… Vous jouez à quoi ? Aux millenials ?

-On en est ? se surprit à dire Jean. C’est  _toi_ la cheloue ici. T’as quel âge ? Trente ? Quarante ?

-J’ai eu soixante-tr…

-Clairement pas. Menteuse. », soupire Jean, il sent déjà la fatigue qui accompagne la présence d’Hansi monter en puissance en lui. Il profite de la distraction de Sasha pour lui arracher sa feuille des mains, ce à quoi Sasha tape du pied, serrant les poings en direction de Jean, tout en s’évertuant à imiter un enfant de la pire façon possible.

Il survole le discours en quelques secondes, puis relève un regard dédaigneux vers Sasha, qui se contente de grimper sur la table pour reprendre son bien.

« On peut savoir où tu parles de moi ?

-Nulle part, tête de nœud. Je parle seulement de mes amis.

-T’as mis Annie dans ton truc !

-Elle est super sympa des fois.

-Est-ce que tu parles de ta serveuse préférée ? s’ajoute une voix.

-Non, Hansi. Mon père pense que je devrais pas trainer ici parce que tout le monde te traite de tordue.

-Ton père n’a pas tort. »

Un blanc.

« … C’est exactement pour ça que t’es pauvre, commente Jean.

-Ok, les gens ! s’écrie ensuite Sasha, prenant sa feuille en se relevant. On se voit ce soir chez les Jäger. Je dois y aller ! Merci Hansi pour les trucs que tu m’as offerts !

-Offerts ? Quels trucs ? »

…

Sasha prend ses jambes à son cou.

Et galope au loin.

* * *

Le soleil se couche, et, réciproquement, la nuit s’allonge, colore le ciel de son encre noire. Eren est comme… vide. Creux. Sa tristesse pourtant évidente ne se voit pas sur son visage, quel soulagement, mais il n’arrive pas à s’expliquer pourquoi il se sent ainsi. Triste et… désireux. Personne n’a pensé à lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, personne n’a songé à le complimenter pour la sublime photo qu’on a faite de lui. Son sourire le plus radieux, le plus fier, rayonnant sur son visage imparfait et pourtant tellement… tellement  _Eren_ . Il est splendide sur cette photo, et pour une fois, est surexcité à l’idée de pouvoir la montrer à sa mère. Même avec le look de premier de la classe.

Mais avant ça viennent les courses qu’on lui avait demandé de faire. Il garde sur lui sa photo comme un précieux bijou, et pédale à travers la ville, à travers la nuit, à travers lui-même.

Tant pis. C’est pas si important. Ce n’est qu’un anniversaire. Qui ça intéresse ?

Il n’a même pas voulu faire de fête. Évidemment que les gens oublieraient !

Cela arrive à tout le monde d’oublier. Surtout à lui ; il a déjà oublié son sac d’école en allant à l’école ! Ça arrive, il faut se faire une raison. Aujourd’hui, il  n’a pas encore vu ni sa mère, ni son père, ils sont donc excusés...

Pourtant… Eren veut être égoïste. Il veut abandonner cette course stupide pour aller s’acheter un jeu vidéo, ou alors aller voir Hansi pour se plaindre, ou alors… Les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux s’ignorent difficilement. Il pédale de plus belle, décidé à en terminer rapidement. Ensuite, il rentrerait à la maison et ignorerait la boule qu’il a au ventre, l’amertume qui baigne sa bouche, la sécheresse de ses lèvres.

Sa sœur, cette conne, qui oublie son putain de sac dans les vestiaires. Comment va-t-il entrer dans le bâtiment si tard le soir ? L’un des concierges est peut-être présent. Peut-être même celui qu’il connait bien ! Il le laisserait certainement aller dans le vestiaire des filles… pour récupérer… le sac de sa frangine…

Plus il se le répète, moins il y croit. Personne ne le laisserait jamais entrer, il aurait l’air d’un pervers et… il ne sait même pas si le sac y est vraiment. Et il aurait l’air fin, alors.

Cette emmerdeuse est capable de lui avoir menti rien que pour lui gâcher sa journée. Il la connait, Mikasa était gentille la plupart du temps, mais dès qu’il lui doit quelque chose, elle ne se gêne pas pour faire du chantage. Toute cette histoire n’est que le prix qu’il devait payer pour lui avoir demandé de l’aide dans  _Final Fantasy_ !

Son seul réconfort est d’être possiblement le seul imbécile à s’être introduit dans l’école comme un voleur pour récupérer un sac oublié, et c’est quelque chose qui rendrait Jean vert de jalousie, il y gagne au moins ça. Et puis, allons ? S’introduire dans l’école alors que c’est prohibé est le genre d’aventures qu’il recherche ! Le frisson, l’adrénaline de briser les règles pour une banalité !

Rien que cela lui remonte le moral. Aucune raison de faire le parano avec sa sœur, elle… bon, elle est sa meilleure amie, et elle a battu le boss imbattable. Il n’a qu’à lui ramener son sac et se calmer en chemin. Il s’excuse auprès d’elle mentalement.

Cette nuit passée, il aurait le weekend pour lui. C’est peu de réconfort, mais il s’en contente.

Alors il pédale et pédale.

Les routes commencent à lui être plus familières. Il passe un portail entrebâillé, laissant son vélo derrière, et pénètre dans la zone du terrain de foot. Il y trouve les spots lumineux encore bien allumés, bien qu’aucun son ne se fasse entendre, même pas les hurlements bestiaux du coach. Mais les lumières illuminent encore, cela doit dire qu’une équipe s’est entrainée tard, et donc que les vestiaires sont encore occupés, et donc qu’il peut entrer.

Il doit traverser le terrain pour rejoindre le gymnase et se prépare à s’y rendre en petites foulées, mais au moment où il pose pied sur le gazon tondu ras, il aperçoit quelqu’un, allongé au beau milieu du terrain.

Il tente de rationaliser, tout en s’approchant. L’herbe mouillée  se frottant à ses chevilles et la fatigue accumulée par son trajet à vélo lui rappellent ses multiples tentatives de se mettre au foot. Dieu qu’il a toujours été bien trop mauvais perdant ; on lui a régulièrement conseillé de ne pas trop s’immiscer dans des contextes de compétition. Il s’éloigne rapidement de ces pensées distrayantes. La température baisse d’un coup, un vent froid traverse le terrain, les étoiles se fondent dans le ciel rougi par les rayons timides du soleil.

C’est un corps.

Il court jusqu’à la personne gisante, et se jette au sol à ses côtés lorsqu’il reconnait Thomas, l’un de ses camarades. Ses cheveux, tachés de terre, collent à son front, noyé de sang.

Eren prend peur et saute en arrière. Ses mains et genoux imprégnées de sang. Lorsqu’il s’en rend compte, il retient un cri.

C’est impossible. Pas un cadavre… non, pas…

Il tombe à côté de Thomas derechef et s’efforce d’ignorer le sang et les blessures sur le visage de Thomas alors qu’il pose délicatement son oreille près de sa bouche. En sentant un souffle faiblissime, Eren  succombe à la panique et se met à crier.

« Thomas ! Thomas ! Tu m’entends ? Réveille-toi, Thomas ! Reste avec moi… d’accord ? Thomas… s’il te plait… ! »

Il doit aller chercher de l’aide. Il a besoin d’une cabine téléphonique, il peut se rendre à l’hôpital et demander à son père, il doit faire quelque chose, n’importe quoi ! Il ne se perd pas en conflits internes et parcourt le terrain en un temps record. Il pousse le portail, qui grince comme une explosion en se heurtant au mur de briques, et saute sur son vélo. Il ne se rappelle pas parfaitement le chemin à suivre, mais il pédalerait jusqu’à trouver de l’aide.

Malheureusement, il n’y a pas âme qui vive dans les rues.

Thomas respirait toujours avant qu’il ne partît, il peut le sauver, il peut se rendre utile ! Rester aurait-il permis d’aider son camarade… ? Non. Il l’aurait regardé agoniser. Il a dû s’en aller.

La nuit fraichement tombée apporte avec elle de la bruine. Les gouttelettes lui lacèrent le visage. Dans sa précipitation, elles se confondent avec ses larmes. Il étouffe, une boule d’émotion grandit dans sa gorge, il ne salive même plus, sa langue asséchée par sa respiration forcée. La nuit s’obscurcissant. Les rues dénuées de vie.

Il prend un virage, puis un deuxième, le chemin lui revient petit à petit, de l’époque où sa mère est tombée malade. Il accélère encore une fois, son corps entier est en feu, il sent des aiguilles lui transpercer la peau. Son halètement douloureux est suivi d’une souffrance immonde, un point de côté qui s’empare de lui. Il perd le contrôle de son vélo, ses mains quittent instinctivement le guidon pour protéger son visage. Ses pieds déraillent, lâchent les pédales. Il tente de sauter, le vélo accélère, il ne peut plus l’arrêter, il descend une côte et il n’y couperait pas.

Au bout de la rue, un carrefour. Se blesser en tombant ? Se casser une jambe ? Perdre une dent ? S’ouvrir le crâne ?

Il ne veut rien de tout ça. Pris d’un élan vital, il commence à freiner, irrégulièrement, une main enfoncée contre son point de côté.

Un klaxon tonitrue.

Son cœur bat sur un rythme effréné, une mélodie incessante, interminable, dont l’intensité grandit à chaque note. Sa gorge se noue, son souffle devient sifflant.

Un tonnerre lumineux. Étourdi, il crie, puis tous les sons s’évanouissent.

La pluie a cessé. Tout reste sombre. Il n’entend plus rien. La morsure du froid a disparu.

Son cœur n’a plus à battre. Ses pensées confuses. Il est si léger, plus que l’air, ou alors bien plus lourd. Les deux sensations existent ensemble, sans s’annuler. C’est si confortable qu’il n’ose pas s’interroger, pourtant, il est conscient que cela n’a rien à voir avec le sommeil. Ce n’est pas comme fermer les yeux dans un lit douillet. Il entend des milliards de choses à la fois, et il n’entend rien, il sent qu’on l’appelle, il a le gout des odeurs et sent contre sa peau les images de sa vie qui s’y inscrivent. Ses sens se mélangent, il est tiré vers la Lune, et, comme attelé à un char, il est emmené au loin, dans les méandres du firmament. Il devait trouver de l’aide. Désormais, il doit partir.

La nuit enveloppe les mystères des évènements dans son linceul obscur. Il n’y aura pas de témoins, pas de salut, pas âme qui vive pour raconter les faits. Le rythme de sa chanson, effrénée, marque la fin de son histoire. Et lorsque la nuit cessera, le Soleil pointera à l’horizon, et sur une mélodie fatidique,  enchantera les terres et le ciel, puis  pleurera le requiem de l’aube.

Eren ne l’entendra jamais.

* * *

Mikasa soufflète le poignet de Sasha en froussant les sourcils.

« Si tu peux pas te retenir juste trente minutes, tu dors avec Reiner ce soir. »

Elle s’excuse et quitte alors la cuisine, s’affairant avec les autres dans le salon, tous engagés dans une vive discussion quant à l’organisation pour cette nuit. Certains ont apporté sacs de couchage, et d’autres des matelas gonflables, alors que Mikasa les a prévenus qu’elle a déjà tout le nécessaire pour les héberger, mais certains parents, dont le grand-père d’Armin, restent obstinés.

Pas grave. La nuit se passerait bien. Sa mère lui a assuré qu’elle ne les dérangerait pas une fois la fête commencée. Son père ne viendrait pas, mais il a écrit une carte calligraphique, l’encre flotte sur le carton avec élégance et souhaite à Eren  le meilleur, avec modération. Leur père n’est pas un homme porté sur l’outrance ou les festivités, même pour les dix-huit ans de son fils.

Mikasa a tout organisé, de A à Z. Elle est à deux doigts d’avoir une liste alphabétique  _et_ chronologique de la soirée, ce qui fait doucement rire Armin, qui sait pertinemment que rien de tout ce qu’elle a prévu ne se déroulerait selon ses plans. Mais elle a eu envie de le faire, pour Eren, son meilleur ami, son frère, la seule personne qui sait tout d’elle. Il est son monde, et même s’il semble ne pas lui rendre le sentiment, elle sait la vérité, une vérité qu’il cache difficilement. Elle n’est plus seule, jamais, toujours en sa compagnie. Parce qu’Eren est là à chaque pas qu’elle fait, parce que peu importe les propos insultants qu’il leur arrive de s’échanger, peu importe les disputes puériles qu’ils avaient, ils étaient ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Ils ne sont pas les représentants traditionnels d’un frère et d’une sœur, premièrement parce qu’ils ne se vouent pas une haine viscérale, deuxièmement, car aucun lien de sang ne les relie. Ils ne se connaissent que depuis leurs sept ans, unis  par des circonstances tragiques, dans un moment de désespoir. Elle s’est attachée à lui et a pleuré sur son épaule ; depuis, ils ne se quittent pas. Plus tard même, il s’est vidé de ses larmes sur ses épaules à elle, et ils ont grandi, en se disant que la vie, force est de constater, est faite pour être vécue à deux.

« Tu vas pas faire un discours larmoyant, hein ? l’interroge Armin en s’approchant avec des ficelles de ballon entre les doigts. Eren te tuerait.

-Genre, qu’il essaie. Et non, j’ai pas de discours. Je veux pas l’embarrasser. Il sait que je serai toujours là pour lui. On n’a pas besoin de se le rappeler.

-Alors ton cadeau pour lui, c’est quoi ?

-Un livre de recettes pour qu’enfin il apprenne, et, ben… un téléphone. Mon père m’a aidée à en choisir un.

-La vache, il va l’adorer, c’est une super idée ! Jean a dit que son  _présent_ serait ça. Sa  _présence_ .

-Jean est con mais il a le mérite d’être drôle.

-Estime-toi heureuse qu’il ait pas entendu ça. Il a pas besoin qu’on lui lèche les pompes. »

Elle rit doucement. Armin, incapable d’atteindre l’endroit où les ballons doivent être accrochés, lui demande son aide, qu’elle donne avec plaisir. Elle rejoint alors les autres dans le salon et dissimule un sourire en coin satisfait en voyant Christa et l’élève étrangère s’amuser. Étrangère est un mot bien fort, parce qu’Ymir a parfaitement su s’intégrer à toutes leurs activités collectives, mais elle reste, dans l’inconscient de tous « la correspondante ». C’est une monstresse de l’exercice physique qui encourage Mikasa à l’accompagner à la salle, une offre que Mikasa a accepté deux ou trois fois déjà, pas plus, car l’idée qu’Ymir se fait d’une discussion tourne toujours autour de Christa, et elle s’évertue à ignorer tout ce qui n’attrait pas à sa douce.

Ajoutons à cela que son français est usant à entendre, Mikasa se retrouve bienheureuse de rentrer chez elle. L’ _après_ -Ymir, où elle peut soigner son mal de tête et se reposer.

Quelqu’un fait tonitruer de la musique avec la chaine hi-fi du salon, un rythme rapide qu’ils appuient tous de pas de danse maladroits. Marco, chantonnant, descend les consoles ainsi que les jeux vidéo d’Eren pour y jouer tous ensemble sur le canapé du salon. C’est ce qu’Eren préfère faire après tout.

L’attention de Mikasa est immédiatement happée par la porte de la cuisine, qui s’ouvre e grinçant.  Sa mère entre dans la pièce et exige de savoir où est son fils.

« Il met un temps fou ! commente-t-elle. Sure qu’il n’a pas encore atterri je-ne-sais-où ? Qu’est-ce que tu lui as demandé de faire, déjà ?

-J’ai dit que j’avais oublié mes affaires dans les vestiaires, lui répond Mikasa. Il a peut-être été arrêté en voulant entrer par effraction ? »

Des gloussements. Carla soupire.

« Le connaissant, ça m’étonnerait à peine.

-Peut-être que j’aurais dû envoyer Armin avec lui, continue Mikasa. Au moins, ils auraient réussi à s’infiltrer  _silencieusement_ . »

Carla lui jette un regard hésitant. À son regard, on voit qu’elle ne sait pas si elle doit prendre Mikasa au sérieux, et cette incertitude est la façon que Mikasa préfère pour se faire rire elle-même.

« Il a bien de la chance de recevoir ce satané téléphone, se résigne Carla. Je vous jure, un jour on va le perdre ce gamin. »

Une pause, puis elle ajoute :

« Encore une fois.

-Encore une fois ? s’enquiert Armin, exprimant la question que personne n’osait poser. Pourquoi ? Tu l’as déjà perdu ?

-On l’a perdu une fois, quand il était encore bébé. On était en vacances dans une de ces petites cabanes de bord de mer. Je l’ai posé quelque part et pis, plus rien. Tout simplement disparu.

-Pardon ? Vous saviez plus où vous l’aviez posé ? vient la voix inquiétée et circonspecte de Marco. Votre fils ? Unique, hein. »

Carla zyeute le groupe de lycéens avec un sourire forcé.

« Ben ça explique bien pourquoi il est comme ça, se moque Jean, juste avant de se faire frapper sur l’arrière du crâne par Marco. Arrête un peu, on sait tous qu’il est pas bien dans sa tête.

-C’est facile de dire ça pour beaucoup de gens, fait remarquer Armin.

-On l’a retrouvé en l’appâtant avec de la nourriture, renchérit Carla. De la nourriture que j’avais préparée. On savait qu’il adorait ça et donc on l’a retrouvé en train de ramper dans l’herbe, en essayant de se mettre debout pour atteindre l’assiette sur la table. Un ventre sur pattes. Qui portait encore des couches. Je vous jure… »

Elle voit la stupeur sur leurs visages.

« J’ai pleuré comme une Madeleine quand je le retrouvais pas ! Et j’avais rien d’autre que ce plat pour le ramener ! Au final, ça a fonctionné. Il est revenu. »

Mikasa se tait. Les autres s’engagent dans une discussion ridicule, en se demandant si Eren n’aurait pas fini par être élevé par une meute de loups s’il n’avait jamais été retrouvé.

Elle met les mains dans ses poches, son doigt effleure alors un bout de papier qu’elle y a oublié. Elle l’en sort, le déplie, et relit ses propres mots, écrits à la va-vite le matin-même, pour faire passer ce message à son frère :

_« Va me chercher mon sac dans le gymnase. Reviens en un seul morceau, bsx »_

Elle sourit en sachant qu’Eren trouverait la formulation drôle.

Puis elle le rempoche et attend patiemment que son frère revienne à la maison.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pensez à laisser un commentaire si jamais ! La suite arrive, évidemment. D'autres tags seront ajoutés au fur et à mesure des chapitres.
> 
> Remarque : je m'excuse d'utiliser les pronoms féminins pour Hansi. C'est un personnage non-binaire dans le manga, et son sexe est tout sauf important à l'intrigue. Hansi sait se montrer forte, digne, respectable, amusante, excentrique, toutes ces qualités qui font d'elle un personnage incroyable, qui fonctionne hors des règles de genre préétablies. Malheureusement, les pronoms non-binaires sont difficiles à incorporer dans un texte littéraire, tout du moins, j'ai rencontré cette difficulté. Je m'en excuse.


End file.
